Children with chronic hepatitis B infection are enrolled in this pilot study in an attempt to better understand the underlying cellular mechanisms responsible for clearance of the hepatitis B virus in children with chronic hepatitis B infection. Some of the children will undergo therapy with alpha-2b interferon for 4-6 months. Evaluation of in-vivo production of proinflammatory cytokines including interleukin one- beta, tumor necrosis factor-bp, and interleukin eight will be assayed prospectively as will the stable end-products of the L-arginine/nitric oxide biosynthetic pathway. In addition, serum antibodies to HBeAg and HBsAg will be assayed with a more sensitive experimental immunoassay.